


memories

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	memories

Well Jane was still getting used to the future when her commanding officer called her over

"what is it sir?"

"see this invention? I made this myself a few weeks ago and now we get to test it out"

"uh sir I don't mean to question you but have you had anyone else check this out?"

"no should I have?"

well Jane immediately takes a good twenty steps back as it was supposed to just be a remote control to a new robotic camera and then declared something in a loud voice

"everyone keep at least twenty steps away from both my captain and the robotic camera, actually everyone just get out of the area"

and so most people vacate the area and not twelve seconds later did the robotic car blow up and the remote control give the commanding officer a bit of a shock

"and  _that's_ why I told everyone to stay away from the area"

"how did you know that would happen?"

"simple I simply substituted you in for an old equation that I was taught at a very young age"

"what's the equation?"

over a hundred years ago

" _hey Jane come here for a minute"_

" _sure Wheeljack just let me save my work"_

_and so she goes over to Wheeljack's lab but five minutes later she winds up unconscious. Hours later_

" _oh what happened?"_

" _you were knocked out by an explosion"_

" _hey Ratchet what explosion"_

" _you know how you were in Jack's lab to see him test an invention?"_

" _yes and the last thing I remember is him flipping the switch"_

" _well the invention exploded on you and you blacked out while 'jack needed some armor replacement"_

" _I understand"_

" _so have you learned any lessons?"_

" _yeah never see Wheeljack demonstrate his inventions"_

" _actually I was going to say be more careful about inventions made by Wheeljack, Jane we never told you this because we all thought you were too young but now is the time to tell you of a very important equation"_

" _what is it?"_

" _Wheeljack + invention= trouble, the invention may not always explode but that's the usual case with his inventions"_

" _ok I'll be more careful from now on about the way I handle being near his inventions"_

present

"the old equation is simple Wheeljack+ invention= trouble instead for this time period it's commanding officer+ invention= trouble"

"so have you ever had to warn any soldiers about his inventions?"

"plenty of times but only if I didn't have confirmation that they had been thoroughly tested before hand and given the all clear signal by Perceptor, Ratchet and on occasion First Aid"

"well I think I learned my lesson leave the inventing to you"

"what do you mean sir?"

"you may not say it but I know that you're the one that invented the guns and a few of the planes the armed forces now uses"

(sighs) "busted but please don't tell anyone, I'll tell people if it becomes necessary to due to a malfunction in the weapon and I fix it with no problems"

"understood"


End file.
